


Beach Hunk

by Drkaihusky



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Esteban Universidad, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Pearl just wanted to relax on her day off. Is it so much to ask to attend the beach in peace?





	Beach Hunk

Pearl spotted a nice place on the sand. She stuck her parasol in the sand and spread out her towel. The sweet summer breeze went through her hair. She let herself fall on top of the towel. She napped for a bit. Steven woke her up. He had brought a coolbox. And his own towel. Pearl shook her head at his puppy-eyes. She patted next ti her own towel. Steven squeaked softly and layed the towel out. Pearl took a drink from the cooler. Apple Juice. She opened the can and took a long sip. A tall figure with unruly hair walked past her spot. Pearl nearly spit out her juice. Biceps. Pearl gulped... Well she wouldn't mind a ticket to **that**  gunshow. The handsome appearance wore a red shirt, like Steven! Pearl looked closer to it and- She made a face. Of course the perfect creature doesn't exist. Who even wore such a tacky shirt?! And **flowery trunks**. It was so ridiculous that it made Pearl mad. There went her relaxed mood. The tall person glanced at Pearl. Pearl instandly blushed. Cool eyes eyed her face. An orange-themed sleeve covered one arm. A yellow gem hung from a necklace. Steven highfived the stranger.

'Hi Jasper!'

'Sup Starchild. Beach day?'

Steven gave Jasper a wide grin.

'Yep! I wanted to keep Pearl company.'

Pearl felt those eyes on her again.

'Is she your beautiful friend over there?' Jasper asked.

'Yep! Pearl, this is Jasper! She's the-'

'I'm part of the coastguard.' Jasper smirked at Pearl.

Pearl shook Jasper's hand.

'Pearl. It's my day off today.'

'Sweet! Well it's a lovely day! Please enjoy yourself.' Jasper grinned.

She ruffled Steven's hair and walked of. Pearl eyed Steven.

'Where the hell do you know her from?'

'Jasper? She's friends with Lapis!'

Pearl frowned.

'Lapis **Lazuli**? Since when does **she**  do friends, let alone someone like **that**??!'

Steven frowned as well.

'You got a point there... Well Jasper said it was complicated anyway. Nowadays she mostly hangs out with Bismuth.'

'Ah... I suppose they are workout buddies?'

'Something like that...' 

Pearl decided not to ask further questions. 

 

Steven went to play in the ocean. Probably to cool off. Pearl would have followed him, but she didn't feel like getting up.

'Hey baby!'

Pearl lifted her sunglasses up a bit to get a clear look. Who in the name of Rose Qua- A snotty guy. Just great. He had biceps, sure, but they weren't as sweet looking as Jasper's... Pearl put her glasses back in place and ignored the dude.

'Ehm... I was talking to you!'

Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go-

Her internal chanting got cut off by a rough hand grabbing her arm.

'Ow! Hey! Hands off!'

'Or what? What are you gonna do, chickie?' The dude smirked viciously.

Great. Just great! Pearl was about to give up. But then, the guy's smirk fell. A gigantic shadow covered the both of them. He started sweating.

'Aren't you that perv who's been harassing women?' A familiar voice grunted.

The guy let out a girlish squeak of fear.

'That's not m-me, I-I swear!'

Pearl heard knuckles cracking.

'People come to this beach to relax. Leave or I let my fists relax on your face.'

 

The pushy dude was gone in no time. Pearl turned around. Jasper noticed her gaze. Was... Was that a blush?

'Thank you, Jasper.'

'If you want, I can teach you some moves so you can kick ass. I bet you could wipe the floor with trash like that.'

Pearl blushed now. Jasper was... **Cute.**  Adorable. Cool and chill. Strong and dependable... She had to take her chance!

'Okay.'

'Sweet! See you around, Pearl!'

Jasper's smile was too much. Pearl forgot how to function. 

 

 

Pearl was carrying her things back to her car. She saw Jasper hanging with Amethyst and... Pearl gruntled. Lapis. She felt jealous. And then Jasper saw her. She gave a wink, accompanied by finger guns. Pearl blushed. Lapis saw Pearl too and snickered. Pearl walked over to them. Lapis leans closer.

'I see why she likes you. Good luck, Pearl.' She whispered.

And there Lazuli went. She was quite something. Amethyst stretched.

'Steven still here, P?'

Pearl nods.

'Allright, see ya sis!' Amethyst nudged Jasper.

Alone with Jasper. Again. They just stood there awkwardly.

'Did... Did you have fun today?' Jasper asked.

Pearl dropped everything. Her towel, the coolbox and the parasol. She grabbed the collar of the awful tshirt and yanked Jasper down. They were kissing now. Jasper wrapped her arms around Pearl. Pearl let a hand wander into Jasper's wild hair. They broke apart after a while.

'Sweet...'

'Oh shut up.'


End file.
